Happy Endings
by themockingjaypin
Summary: Jesse, Beca, Donald, and Lilly seemed to notice something between Aubrey and Unicycle and tries to fix it. long one-shot.. :3 Rated T to be safe. :D


**Hey guys! so, it's my fourth fanfic (yeeyy.. :D).****and i was inspired when i watch the deleted scene on pitch perfect...and bits of this story came to my mind and finished it with the help of my friend(thanks Alyssa! :D) soo.. enjoy! :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect.**

* * *

_"I have been...in love with Unicycle for the past four years ever since we met at clown camp."_

_"Oh, well, you should go out with Uni, if that makes you happy. Forget the oath."_

_"No, no, no, no..."_

_"Aubrey, let go."_

Aubrey was sitting at the quad, thinking of the confession she said before the ICCAs. She sat far away as possible from Unicycle, who was also sitting at the quad, but still not too far away for her to see Uni, little did she know that Uni did the same thing.

Not too far away from them were the couples, Lilly and Donald, and Beca and Jesse. They were doing couple-y stuff: Donald just gave Lilly a rose, now they're being sweet to each other, while Beca and Jesse were doing their moviecation, enjoying the movie, the breeze, and each other.

Aubrey and Unicycle felt a bit of jealousy and sadness.

_"When am I going to be that sweet to Aubrey?"_ Unicycle thought.

_"When will Uni be that sweet to me?"_ Aubrey thought.

They both sighed, thinking it was impossible to happen.

Jesse, Beca, Donald, and Lilly saw what was happening. With just one look from each other, both couples already know what they need to do: get Aubrey and Unicycle together as soon as possible.

So, Lilly and Beca walked their way to Aubrey, while Donald and Jesse also walked towards Unicycle.

**. . .**

"Hey Aubrey," Lilly greeted, while Beca gave a small wave.

"Weren't you guys busy with your boyfriends doing lovey-dovey stuff?" Aubrey asked.

"Uh, well, Lilly and I saw that you look sad and kept looking at Uni-"

"Was it that obvious?" Aubrey interrupted.

"Yeah. And we want to help you," Beca finished.

Aubrey raised her eyebrow, still not convinced.

"Look, Aubrey," Lilly started, as she sat down in front of Aubrey, "we want to help you, have your happy ending, you know, have your prince charming sweep you off your feet, ride with him on his white horse, and live happily ever after, like every girl's dream...well, maybe except Beca."

"Hey, I used to dream like that, too, you know..." Beca said, hoping their little bickering will put a smile on Aubrey's face.

"Thanks for the help, girls. But...it's impossible with...with Uni."

They both sighed.

"Okay, how about this: tonight, after dinner, we'll take you to the park nearby Barden. We'll not talk about our boyfriends or problems. Just happy moments," Beca said.

"Yeah. At night, the bright lights that hangs on the trees will be lit up, even has few chair swings, and has an amazing spot to stargaze," Lilly described.

"Sounds amazing. Of course, I'll come," Aubrey said.

"Great. See you later, Bree."

Beca and Lilly stood up, and went to check the boys, with just one thought in mind: _Everything just went according to plan._

**. ****.**** .**

"Hey, bro,"Donald greeted.

"Mhm. Later," Unicycle said, who seemed to be distracted.

"Hey, Jess! Stop blocking my view!" Unicycle complained, when Jesse sat down in front of him.

"Dude, you gotta listen to us and not stare at Aubrey all day," Donald said, who sat down beside Jesse.

"Okay, what do you guys want?" Unicycle asked.

"We want you to confess to Aubrey that you like her," Jesse said.

"What?! I'm not part of your truth or dare game, thank you very much."

"No, it's not a truth or da-"

"And also, that was so wrong. I don't like her. I...love her," Unicycle said.

"Okay, you need to confess to Aubrey that you _love_ her."

"Why?"

"'Cause you always look as if you're defeated," Donald said.

"And plus, don't you want a princess with you and have a happy ending before you graduate?" Jesse asked.

"Please, don't use movie references to me," Unicycle said.

After a few minutes of convincing, Unicycle agreed.

"We'll tell you later where and when," Donald said.

"Why not now?" Unicycle asked, who seemed to be eager to confess.

"Not now. We have something much better in store for you and Bree."

**. . .**

After dinner, Beca, Lilly, and Aubrey went out to go to the nearby park.

"Wow," Aubrey gasped.

It was everything Lilly had said: the bright lights on the trees, chair swings, and a wide grassy area where you can lie down on the grass and stargaze. It was a peaceful place where you can do anything you want. It was an amazing place and sight.

"Told ya."

For fifteen minutes, the trio talked and swung.

Right after checking her phone, Beca gave an "it's time" look to Lilly when Aubrey wasn't looking.

"Hey, how about let's lie on the grass?" Lilly suggested.

Aubrey nodded. In a few seconds, they were lying on the grass.

After a few peaceful minutes of stargazing, Beca suggested that they should get snacks and drinks, and Lilly must come with her.

"Oh, can I come, too?" Aubrey asked.

"You should stay here, just in case other people take our spot."

Aubrey looked around. No one was there except for them and a couple at the swing.

"Uh, okay?"

"We'll be back," Beca said.

When they left, she lied back down and continued to stargaze. Then she heard footsteps behind her.

"Back so soon?" Aubrey asked while sitting up.

Then she gasped.

In front of her was a guy in a plain, blue t-shirt and jeans, and has an afro. And also cute, if Aubrey may add.

"Uh, hi," Unicycle said.

"Hi," Aubrey replied.

"Wha-what do you want?" Aubrey asked, breaking the silence between them.

"I want to...confess."

"Confess?"

Unicycle sighed. _This is it_, he thought.

"Aubrey," Unicycle started, "I have known you ever since we met at clown camp. You were the first person at camp to admire my unicycle skills. And ever since then, I-I have been in love with you. Your voice, personality...every thing. I love every thing about you."

There was a bit of silence between them.

"So, uh, what do you say?" Unicycle asked nervously.

Then she kissed him. Short yet romantic.

"Does it answer your question?"Aubrey asked, grinning.

"Why yes, yes it does," Unicycle grinned.

Once again, their lips met, not caring about the people around them or their friends actually cheering for them in the background, because they finally have each other and their happy ending.

* * *

**weee..i hope you guys enjoyed.. :D**

**soo, i was thinking of posting my multi-chap fic after i finish it in my notebook...but school starts next week sooo...i dunno. but i will still try to post if i'm free.. :3**

**okay, so please review.. :)**

**~themockingjaypin**


End file.
